fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hermione De Borromeo
Suzaku '''(スザク "朱雀" Suzaku) / '''Hermione De Borromeo (ハーマイオニー ド ボロメオ Hāmaionī Do Boromeo): appears as the ally/mascot of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and being the second main protagonist of the story. She was Juliet's familiar who is represented the Vermilion Bird of the South, and she is the character and her alternate version of "Romeo X Juliet". As Suzaku, she was a red phoenix-like Shikigami-Fairy and she is one of the Holy Beasts of Kyoto, her sentences is "~ Natsu" ("~ Summer" in English dub), she is known as the "Shikigami of Summer" (夏の式神 Natsu no Shikigami) and her element is Fire and represents Love. Appearance: In her human form, she had amethyst purple eyes, two blond curly or drills-like braids and a curly drill-like ponytail, and so a headdress that tied hair, she had pink lipstick on her lips and pink nail polish on her nails. She wears also her lilac kunoichi outfit (similar of her casual outfit) consists of a short and backless purple yukata, a purple skirt and a short pants. She had a red phoenix-like birthmark on her back, sign that she is the Shikigami-Fairy. She had a purple scarf around of her neck that she can used as a hood to hide her hair and even use a bird mask to hide her face, a black obi around of her size, purple gloves and black boots. In her little bag, she has the smoke bombs with itching powder, and she serve shurikens and kunais, she had also a vermilion ninja blade attached behind of her obi, Natsudori ("Summer Bird" in Japanese). Note that sometimes she is also half-naked with a bandage of her purple scarf to cover her chest and back and both sleeves tied around her waist, only when the waterfall mediation and her training with Kagerou. In "Okinawa Arc", she wears a purple dress with two black stripes front, a lace collar with a gem, and a long lilac skirt. She had purple eyes, two blond curly or drills-like braids and a curly drill-like ponytail, and so a headdress that tied hair, she had pink lipstick on her lips and pink nail polish on her nails. She has a kind of tattoo in the shape of a red phoenix on her back, but hided under of her purple dress. But we can also see her wearing a purple furisode-type kimono, with the wings-like wide sleeves, a black obi around her waist, she had pink lipstick on her lips and pink nail polish on her nails. She had also the Natsudori inside of the scabbard attached behind of her black obi. Hermione wears also the same purple scarf around of her neck, but also around of her waist in summer season. Into the Heian High School, Hermione was wearing a red ribbon attaches with a sailor collar, she wears also the same purple scarf around of her neck, a red pleated skirt, shoes and a white shirt. In the summer season, she wears a short-sleeved white shirt, a red ribbon with a sailor collar, a red pleated skirt and shoes. Hermione wear the same purple scarf but around of her waist. As Suzaku, she was a very beautiful red phoenix-like Shikigami-Fairy, she had a long blonde mane with a vermilion wick which look like flames, red wings provided with kunais and shurikens, she had two phoenix feathers with heart-shaped on her head, and she had beautiful emerald green eyes. She had a gold eagle beak and a phoenix tail. She wears a rope in the shape of a knot around of her neck with a big gold bell attached on it, and thus the same purple scarf. A vermilion ninja jacket with a yellow obi while her ninja blade is still attached behind of it. On her eagle talons therefore the claws are equiped with kunais, she had several belts with two long ribbons attached. Her appearance is inspired on the Vermilion Bird of the South and a ninja. As Kuro Suzaku in episode 34 only, she was a black phoenix-like Shikigami-Fairy, she had a long blonde mane with a vermilion wick which look like flames, black wings provided with kunais and shurikens, she had two phoenix feathers with heart-shaped on her head, and she had beautiful emerald green eyes. She had a gold eagle beak and a phoenix tail. She wears a rope in the shape of a knot around of her neck with a big gold bell attached on it, and thus the same purple scarf. A black ninja jacket with a yellow obi while her ninja blade is still attached behind of it. On her eagle talons therefore the claws are equiped with kunais, she had several belts with two long ribbons attached. Her voice is also changed to make more deep and mature. Into her hybrid form, she had her human form but she conserves her physical traits of the red phoenix as a Shikigami-Fairy, Hermione had red wings on her back, she had two phoenix feathers with heart-shaped on her head and she had a phoenix tail. Personality: Hermione had a short-tempered personality for a such "queen bee". Hermione was stubborn, naive, very impulsive and quite immature, causes often her to reacted to the slightest provocations, teasing and insults, her friends who regularly calls her the "immature noblewoman", "short-tempered lady" or "impulsive spoiled brat". Hermione hates when they giving orders to her, she rebelled and disobeyed easily mainly with Juliet and often acts on a whim, which often leads and caused herself into trouble and also to her friends, it's worth losing trust in her friends and being rejected. Hermione acts often as a spoiled brat, she loves being admired by people and is believed to be the most beautiful noblewoman. Hermione can be very snobbish, egocentric and haughty by criticizing in some ways she found them too pathetic and boring, can laughed loudly as a noblewoman, she believes that the most beautiful will be stronger and able to win, and that others are inferior to compare to her. Hermione is also afraid to fighting and danger. However, Hermione had good sides and very polite so she addressed the people honorably as "lord" and "sir" to men, "lady" and "miss" to women, to nobles and people she respected. She remains sweet, charismatic, innocent, endearing, she's highly caring particularly with her dearest friends like Romeo and Tybalt if they have any trouble and participate in battles to protect them. Hermione's "queen bee" personality is due her childhood marked by loneliness and fear, as she suffered so much when the other children put her apart as they are afraid because of her supernatural powers and her birthmark on the back while calling her as an outcast. That's why she always want to caught their attention by becoming popular and acting like a good noble lady by any means, Hermione hates so much loneliness and feeling abandoned, but hoping to have friends whom she trusted. But as the story progress with the two incidents where she accidentally wounded Juliet twice, Hermione becomes a more serious and protective woman, she becomes more mature, straightforward and extremely calm when the situation demands her in the most extreme cases, like when even prepared to sacrifice herself for the sake of her friends and die for them, or also intervene if Juliet had serious problems. Hermione acts more as a Tsundere because she tries to deny her feelings, she blushes very quickly and get embarrassed when her tummy was gurgling as she's hungry, to say embarrassing things in front of her, someone cuddled her affectionately, being alone with a close friend, being aware of her bonds to someone, being shy in the company of other close people, or confess her feelings. Despite she still has feelings with Romeo (her ex-fiance in her previous incarnation), and being very distant and reserved with Tybalt because of his resemblance to his younger half-brother, it is implied that Hermione had romantic feelings for Tybalt and eventually revealed later in the series, despite she trying to hide her feelings for fear she will be suffering further, every time she thought constantly with him, she tries to escape several times to avoid revealing her feelings in front of everyone. Although she gets along well with her often close friends despite her personality, Hermione got along very badly with Meg and often quarrels with her. Note that Hermione hates ugly things which often disgusted her, be dirtied, sometimes bad manners and rudeness, but mostly she was afraid of cats and felines (Ailurophobia), notable with Byakko/Ion who is a white tiger. Hermione also hates the rain, as she can always get sick with her face blushing easily, and this is also her main weakness. She had strong love for beauty and the elegance, sometimes perfumes, luxury and jewelery, and had an obsession with beauty contests and the cheerleaders, and also practice kendo that Tybalt that have learned her and also ninjutsu. History: Past in Previous Incarnation 400 Years ago: Hermione is born as an noblewoman, she was protected and spoiled by her wealthy parents, under the "benevolent" gaze of Leontes Van De Montague, Romeo's father decides to announce the engagement for Hermione with him, to the surprise of Romeo. Later Juliet, as a boy known as Odin, met Romeo again despite she's a Capulet girl and he's a Montague boy. A chase ensues between them, as he finally reaches her, they exchange their first kiss under the fireworks planned for Romeo's engagement. Although Romeo said to love despite their surnames, Juliet runs away after offering the handkerchief she had embroidered for him. While Romeo returns to the castle, he is severely reprimanded by his father. Hermione saves him, but while Romeo and Hermione are walking, he breaks his engagement with her, confessing that he loves another which saddned her. After their evasion and honeymoon, Juliet is arrested and brought before the Lord Montague, who proclaims the public killing in two days. Hermione comes to visit the Capulet heiress, guided by her jealousy towards Juliet. At the Montague's castle, Hermione comes to pray for the release of Romeo, but then she goes to his room, she discovers with iris flower. Alerted by the landslide at the Gradisca mines, Hermione ask Mercutio to bring Romeo back into Neo-Verona, in vain. She thinks Juliet, now found, is joining the party, and thus looking forward to do the same. At the castle, Lord Montague questioned Mercutio about his biological father, interrupted by the arrival of Hermione's parents, teaching them that she fled with a carriage. She was attacked into the road by bandits who take this carriage. Driven by her rage against Juliet because thinking she stole Romeo, Hermione stopped a cart for her to taken with her. Arrived in Mantua, the city of their destination, Juliet tells Antonio the accident at the mine. They then crossed Hermione, who becomes hysterical when she recognizes Juliet, up to the attack, but was stopped by Curio before being fainted. Juliet decides to bring her home and take care of her. But as Hermione wakes up and sees Juliet at her side, she grabbed a knife placed nearby to attack, yet Juliet stops her, injuring her hand. Juliet told Hermione she hurts herself wanting to hurt her, maybe that why they love Romeo. Hermione shouted to her not to talk to him and admits that she trying to join Romeo. Juliet then inquired about Romeo. With her incredible insistence, Hermione tells her he's fine, which relieves Juliet, who burst into tears and crying. The next day, Hermione decides to return to Neo-Verona, and says at Juliet she does not denounce her. After Romeo and Juliet's deaths to create the new tree to save Neo-Verona which landed to the ocean, Neo-Verona has become a safe haven, Hermione often goes to the foot of the tree, addressing Romeo, wanting to know if he is happy with Juliet and asks if she will find someone for loving way, even if the young man remained his great love. Current Reincarnation and Lonely Childhood: After 400 years have passed after her unknown death, some years after her parents are reincarnated, before Hermione's birth and current reincarnation, when her parents consulted an oracle, they announce that their daughter will be reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy, known as "Suzaku: the Shikigami of Summer", is also one of them so destiny is to save the celestial world Takamagahara and their world, but her true appearance will be sealed in human form, and she will sealed the pact with an Onmyouji-Precure, 16 years in the future. Shortly after Hermione was born/reincarnated, she wears a birthmark with the form of a red phoenix on her back, sign that she is the Shikigami-Fairy. Although she was rich and lived happily with her reincarnated parents in Naples next to Pompeii from Italy, Hermione was deeply marked by the loneliness in her childhood when the other children put her away and considered her as a demon because of her supernatural powers and also her birthmark on the back. That's why Hermione always seeks to attract attention and have friends by becoming popular and acting as a good noble lady, but otherwise she will not hesitate to take revenge against other people by brutalizing and humiliating them but unintentionally. Later following an incident where Hermione was falsely accused of assaulting the other children when she had just defended herself, then saved by her both parents from the bonfire, they moving to Kyoto located into Japan to escape from cruel people and protect Hermione. Her parents have opened a hot spring called the "Borromeo Hot Spring", while Hermione loves her new life at Kyoto and being happy. Later, she meets Tybalt as he has been reincarnated as a Hanyou, Hermione tries to pursued Tybalt as he tries to runs away from her, but he was attacked by a bear, Hermione rescured him and scare away the bear with smoke bombs with itching powder. They recognize immediately as both have keep their past memories in previous incarnations, Tybalt becomes Hermione's only childhood friend. He was later entrusted to the care of Hermione after his mother's tragic death, Voluminia De Capulet. And since, Hermione takes care of him, when Tybalt is bullied because of his Hanyou nature, he was protected by Hermione. During the school years, Hermione practice kendo that Tybalt that have learned her and also ninjutsu. It was revealed in the episode 34 where Hermione's past is shown 10 years ago where she became Suzaku before returned into her human form. During the tragic incident in which Hermione going defending Tybalt against a Nue, but he became unconscious after being knocked down, the Nue takes control of Volumnia along with two other youkai. Hermione's birthmark on her back glows and turns unconsciously as the Shikigami-Fairy, Suzaku. As Volumnia rages out of control, she is forced to kill her to protect the unconscious Tybalt, but remains unconscious of her true appearance. But yet, just after she returned into her human form, Hermione sees Volumnia dying on the ground, realize the impact of her actions, Volumnia give at her the purple scarf. Volumnia dies by asked to protected her son and said at him not to blamed Hermione for her own death. Later when Tybalt wakes up in her futon bed, Hermione lied to Tybalt by claiming that his mother was killed by a Nue, as Hermione is convinced that she was a human, she decided to set herself firmly on the path of living a human life. Since then with some humans are wary of her due her youkai nature, she has attempted to live and acted like a normal human and deny her duty as a Shikigami-Fairy and run away from violence and fights as she hates so much, she also stopped to praticed the kendo. Of course, Hermione was treated as an outcast by humans who regarded her as a youkai. Despite her parents are aware of this fate, Hermione, however, was unaware of her true identity and her true name in her current reincarnation. Becoming Suzaku: the Shikigami of Summer: In the ancient shrine located from the Forest of Hungry Wolves where Romeo and Juliet, Hermione was approaching to the statue of Cure Otohime and she examine this ancient sword "Kusanagi Sword". Hermione is find confronted with Juliet as she thinking that Hermione has desecrate this shrine and trying to stolen the Kusanagi Sword, and ordered angrily to leave the shrine. Hermione goes on the attack and try to attack her with a ninja blade as she did not intend to steal this ancient sword but simply to find Tybalt. She grabbed Juliet's collar shirt, she slammed her to the ground, and points her blade at Juliet. The wolves rushed to Hermione and they biting her on her left shoulder and right arm. However when Hermione looked Juliet's familiar face, past memories in previous incarnations submerge in their minds. Hermione recognized Juliet after 400 years have passed since their previous lives. Both are realized they are reincarnated after 400 years have passed. Meanwhile, Tybalt has regained consciousness after being knocked out, he discovered that there was Romeo. He realized after some flashbacks submerge on their minds, both recognize themselves and each other, even after their current reincarnations. But the meeting was quickly interrupted, it's Leontes who appears as he had created this Ayakashi who look like a phoenix youkai and broken one of the Pentagram seals from the Dragon's Gate. Koumori appeared and turned into a shield to protected them from white flames. At the same time, Hermione feels a bad omen while rushed and Juliet followed her. Koumori, Romeo and Tybalt have found Hermione and Juliet, they finally met together. Juliet used her Spiritual Paintbrush to transformed into Cure Amaterasu. Leontes' goal is freed Orochi who is sealed into the Dragon's Gate and retake control of Neo-Verona he had been waiting for 400 years. As the Ayakashi attacking to Hermione, but it was Tybalt who is caught. Cure Amaterasu rescues Tybalt, but she got troubles. The Ayakashi aims to Hermione who protected Tybalt and hold him in her arms. Before Leontes ordered to kill them, he noticed this strange tattoo (birthmark) with the shape of an red phoenix on her back. Her birthmark glows suddenly into scarlet red, the seal inside from Hermione is broken. A big red seal appears on the ground, Hermione's true form is revealed, and becoming Suzaku: the Shikigami of Summer. After her transformation, Leontes cannot believe as Suzaku is one of the legendary Holy Beasts of Kyoto came from the Chinese Mythology, her element is fire and represented the Vermilion Bird of the South and the Summer season. Leontes believes that her true form is actually her current reincarnation. Yet Suzaku is unaware of her true form, she flying in the air as she roared and she attacks with "Crimson Flame" to the Ayakashi, it was burned and roared. Then Amaterasu gets up and she used "Hot-Blooded Style". She uses her finisher attack "Sunshine Wolf Blade" and thus to breaking this amulet paper. The Ayakashi disappeared while a new Divine Talisman. Leontes is furious from his defeat once again and he disappears. Tybalt wakes up, he had regained consciousness which relieved him, he remembered what happened and sees Suzaku as he can not believe that Hermione had hidden something about her true appearance. Suzaku landed slowly, while Amaterasu come near slowly and looked at Suzaku for her splendid beauty. Sealed the Pact and Becoming Juliet's Familiar: After Hermione had revealed her true appearance as Suzaku, she was very shocked to learn that she had been transformed. Juliet asks Suzaku to steal the pact but she refuses that caused a dispute between them. Until when Portia appeard as a vision form, she is the guardian and goddess of Takamagahara and Romeo's mother. She will tell about Hermione's true appearance and the truth. Suzaku refuses stubbornly to being the familiar with the person she hates the most as she keeps her past memories 400 years ago. But Suzaku has no choice, Takamagahara is invaded by the Ayakashis and she was retained imprisoned by the Ayakashis. The vision of Portia began to break and she must rely on them to save Takamagahara, the vision is finaly beaking. Juliet is very concerned at fate of Portia and Takamagahara, she decided to seal the pact with Suzaku and to convince her to join her. However, Leontes appears suddenly and interrupt the fight. He has never forgotten and frustrated with his first two defeats, he thought Juliet make a contract with this legendary Shikigami-Fairy, and so attempt to harm his evil plans. He had creates an Ayakashi who look like an Azukitogi. Juliet transformed into Cure Amaterasu and the battle begins while Suzaku sits and prefried to lie down and rest, and remain without doing anything as she dislikes to fight and involve to fighting. But Tybalt intervenes to persuade Suzaku,. After recalling her memories of the past, Suzaku realized that it's been so long since this is 400 years now, and today they were reincarnated. Suzaku will eventually accept and decides to seal the contract with Cure Amaterasu. The Ayakashi runs away by carrying Leontes with it and move towards the city of Kyoto while Romeo grabbed it by behind and discreetly with his claws, while Suzaku had seen her parents who are in danger, she rushed to rescued them before being touched by these bombs. Her parents have recognizes her right away and it was their only daughter. Her mother had revealed her true form is actually her current reincarnation. Suzaku became confused from the absurd revelations. Suzaku uses Flaming Art: Crimson Flame to counter these bombs, Romeo trying to reach this amulet paper who is its weak point and destroyed it, but he was stopped by his father Leontes and thrown him away. Fortunately, Suzaku rushed to rescue him just in extremis. When Leontes ordered his Ayakashi to kill them, Amaterasu interposed by flying in the air, she used her power-up move, "Hot-Blooded Style" and she uses her finisher attack "Sunshine Wolf Blade" and the Ayakashi disappears, Leontes is more furious and retired from the scene. Suzaku has now sealed the pact with Juliet as she changes her mind. Relationships: Familly: Unnamed parents: Hermione's parents had pampered, spoiled and protected her by the nobility, which have made her vulnerable to the dark events, and have engaged with Romeo in the past. In their current reincarnation many years later, after Hermione is born and reincarnated, she was reunited with her same parents from her previous incarnation, she lives happily with them and they holded the hot springs. Friends: Romeo Candore Van De Montague: Her ex-fiance in previous incarnation. In the past, he has been betrothed to Hermione by her parents, so she's in love with him. But Romeo Juliet really love, which made Hermione furious, and tried to recover, and try to kill Juliet. But to meet her, she will eventually understand her feelings for Romeo, and will eventually accept her. Even their current reincarnation after 400 years, they are still good friends. Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet: Juliet is her main rival in the past. Formerly, when Hermione had learned that Romeo really loves Juliet, she try to kill her. But to meet her, she will eventually make peace with her and accept her feelings for Romeo. In her current reincarnation 400 years later, Hermione met Juliet again, as she stubbornly refused to become Juliet's familiar, but she changes her mind by making an contract in order to stop Orochi's rebirth and save Takamagahara. Hermione is known to often causes problems due to her snobbish and stubborn personality. As a result of the two incidents with Juliet as she is responsible, Hermione becomes more protective and caring towards Juliet. In the "Okinawa Arc", Hermione comforting Juliet who had a heartbroken after Moka had confiscated the Magatama Jewel, and sought to protect her from Moka. Hermione shares a close bond with Juliet, and she trusts her deeply. And if she had any serious trouble, she will come to help. In episode 51, when Juliet dies tragically during the last fight against Orochi, Hermione sacrifices herself by giving her own life to be able to save her. Esther Blanchett: Another friend of Hermione after her current reincarnation. She has met her during summer camp 10 years ago in Italy, she is very attached to Esther while she nicknamed her "Rosaline". Hermione is very worried when Esther is diving into grudge towards Rosette since Ion's murder, and she is witness this tragedy that occurred there six months ago. But they managed to reconcile after learning the truth. Tybalt Volumnia De Capulet: He is Hermione's only childhood friend since their current reincarnations, and he's the most dearest one for Hermione. It was Hermione who took care of Tybalt at Volumnia's death and had promised to protect him whatever happens. Despite Hermione is pretty distant and reserved to Tybalt, probably because of his resemblance to his younger half-brother Romeo. Tybalt is the only person that Hermione had trusted despite of her immaturity and impulsivity. However, it is implied that Hermione had hidden feelings for Tybalt, and eventually almost revealed in episode 16 during the Hanami Festival. In episode 34, Hermione wakes up in bed, and discovers her bokken posed on the bed and so a letter from Tybalt. After reading this letter that Tybalt thanked her for having promised to protect him since his mother's death and declared his love for her, Hermione began to cry as she is very moved. Azmaria Hendric: As Seiryu: the Shikigami of Spring, when Aion's Ayakashi has controled at her and is confronted with Suzaku, but she manages to save her with the help of Cure Tsukiyomi. Like Hermione, Azmaria is reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy and her true form is sealed in her human form. Despite her snobbish and sarcastic personality, Hermione shown be a kind-hearted girl with Azmaria. Satella Harvenheit: Her other friend in her current reincarnation, she quickly became friends with Satella because of her similarities Hermione, moreover she's rich like her. Like Esther and Sei, Satella have called affectionately her "Rosaline". Kagerou: After she meet with Hermione during the confrontation with a Onikuma Ayakashi, Kagerou appears as Raijin to save them from it. She becomes friends with Hermione, probably due their similarities with their respective jealousy towards their rivals, and both are reincarnated as Shikigami-Fairies. She became also Hermione's personal teacher that take as her disciple to trained and master her abilities. Kurumu Kurono: At the first encounter, Kurumu had already respected Hermione even though she tended to make fun of her. Kurumu leaves not to let anybody else to kill her. In her second fight against Hermione, she was very touched by her friendship and thus regained her memory. After being released from the evil control by Moka, she will finally make friends with Hermione. Sharuru: Little is known between Hermione and Sharuru, except that she discusses herself together when they take tea together. However, as Sharuru was an ordinary fairy, she is unable to see her as her Shikigami-Fairy form until the episode 37 after gained her ability to see spirits and supernatural monsters, and can see her as Suzaku. Abilities / Powers: Summoning: Juliet used her Summoning Smartphone, she can summoning Suzaku and bring her out from her Summoning Smartphone after she says "Descending God Summoning!" (降神 召喚 Kōjin Shōkan!)" and draws a kanji "火 (Hi)" on the screen, a red seal with the kanji arise and the fire tornado from the ground and Suzaku appears out of the fire tornado. Transformations: Hermione can be transformed into a Shikigami-Fairy with her own will. Into the transformation sequence with the fire motif as background, Hermione draws with her fingers a pentagram and the kanji "火 (Hi)", while the red seal appears under from Hermione, and the transformation sequence begins. At first, her legs become the golden eagle talons therefore the claws are equiped with kunais with several belts with two long ribbons attached, while her arms turned into red wings provided with kunais and shurikens. Her body turned into a vermilion phoenix body while the phoenix tail are appeared, her head turned into a phoenix head with a long blonde mane with a vermilion wick which look like flames, and thus a gold eagle beak. A rope in the shape of a knot appeared around of her neck with a big gold bell attached on it, and she keep her purple scarf. Finally, she clothed a vermilion ninja jacket with a yellow obi while her ninja blade is still attached behind of it, she transformed into Suzaku: The Shikigami of Summer and the transformation sequence is complete. Her appearance is based on the Vermilion Bird of the South and a ninja. Hybrid-form: As her hybrid-form, Hermione drawing with her fingers a pentagram, while the red seal appears under from Hermione, and the transformation sequence begins. At first, her red wings provided with kunais and shurikens appeared on her back. Then, the phoenix tail appeared and the transformation sequence is complete. She can used her attacks such as the Flaming Arts. Attacks: Flaming Art: Crimson Flame (火術の芸術: 真紅炎 Kaen no Geijutsu: Shinkuen) - A seal appears from her mouth when she spits red flames to burn her ennemies. Blazing Kunai (焚火苦無 Takibi Kunai) - Suzaku flapping her wings to throw burning Kunais to target her enemy, the kunais grows from her wings after use. Grapple Kunai (鈎縄苦無 Kaginawa Kunai) - The kunais from her wings are covered by flames, Suzaku launched the blazing kunais as the grappling hooks to capture her target and prevent it to acted. Burning Shuriken (烈火手裏剣 Rekka Shuriken) - The shurikens from her wings are covered by flames, then Suzaku flapping her wings to throw fire shurikens to target her enemy, the shurikens grows from her wings after use. Scarlet Makibishi (緋色撒菱 Hiiro Makibishi) - She throw and dropped the scarlet fire makibishis on the ground against her target's feet. The wounded target was then taken by the fire and burned. Phoenix Bomb (鳳凰爆弾 Hōō Bakudan) - Suzaku to throw the bombs to explodes her enemy. Poisoned Fire Needle (毒殺火針 Dokusatsu Kashin) - Suzaku to throw poisoned fire needles from her mouth to poisoned her target. Summer Avatar (夏分身 Natsu Bushin) - She can take the appearance of any person or creature and can imitate voices. Firelight Camouflage (火影迷彩 Hokage Meisai) - Suzaku disappears in the flames to merged into any surface and the people's shadows, she gains the cover to move and attack in complete secrecy as well as she manipulate any target in physical contact with the surface. Combined Flaming Art: Solar Bird (合成火炎の芸術: 太陽鳥 Gōsei Kaen no Geijutsu: Taiyōchō) - The combined attack with Cure Amaterasu. At first, Suzaku flies towards the sky while roared with the bell sound was heard, the flaming feathers appeared around of her. Cure Amaterasu riding on her back and prone herself, the sun from Cure Amaterasu's back is spinning faster while flames from the sun become more intense, while Suzaku's body is covered by flames and becoming a powerful fire phoenix, combined with the sun from Cure Amaterasu. Suzaku rushed towards the target and flying towards the sky while the flaming feathers fall into the target, it is destroyed by an intense fire explosion. Forbidden Ritual Art: Taizan Fukun (禁制の儀式術: 泰山府君 Kinsei no Gishikijutsu: Taizan Fukun) - This is the forbidden ritual that only Hermione knows. At first when Hermione shouted the Taizan Fukun, a giant seal appears around of Hermione and the dead body while a bell sound was heard, she slices the skin of her fingers to sink a bit the blood, she draws a pentagram on an amulet paper with her blood, she send the drawing amulet paper towards the body of the deceased to create a barrier, while the bell sound was heard again. Then, Hermione shed blood by cutting off the skin of her arm to send towards the target inside of the barrier. The bell sound was heard again, she make a prayer to make appear seven amulet papers around herself, and then a pentagram seal appears around the body of the deceased to bring back to life, the bell sound was heard again. She will take her blade out from the scabbard and stab herself, her vital energy is extracted inside from her to infiltrated into the seven amulet papers and sended them to the dead body, the deceased one comes back into life. But Hermione collapsed and dies after she killed herself in order to give her life to the deceased one, and the bell sound was heard in the last time. Other Abilities: Inner Flames (内側の炎 Uchigawa no Honō) - This unique ability allows her to regenerate her damaged limbs and sometimes fatal wounds by using the flames that are inside her body. This take originally for 25 minutes, however during her training with Kagerou, the time to regenerate is reduced to 15 minutes from episode 23, then finally 5 minutes in episode 26. Healing Tears (治癒の涙 Chiyu no Namida) - When she began to cry, she poured out her Healing Tears, which healed even the most serious wounds. Immortal Blood (不滅の血液 Fumetsu no Ketsueki) - Her blood is something unique, the one who drinks her immortal blood received immortality that will prevent to be grow old, sickness, and curing wounds, the receiver will have eternal life. Phoenix Feather (火鳥の羽 Hidori no Hane) - This feather which allowed to fulfill any wish, it also contains the vital energy draws from Hermione/Suzaku. Burning Rebirth (燃焼の復活 Nenshō no Fukkatsu) - When she dies when her life ends, her body is consumed by the flames and reduced to ashes. She had the ability to be reborn from the ashes as a egg and then as a baby who grown up until her actual age for 7 days. Etymology: Borromeo '''(ボロメオ) - Borromeo comes from "Bono" means "Good" and "Romeo" in Italian origin. '''Hermione (ハーマイオニー) - Hermione is derived from the word "Harmony" and also of Germanic origin meaning "Majestic", and translates in Italian of "Ermione", it could also be linked from Shakespeare's play "The Winter's Tale" where she's Leontes' wife, Mamillius and Perdita's mother. Suzaku '''(スザク "朱雀") - Suzaku meaning "Vermilion Bird" or "Red Phoenix" in Japanese. It was the one of the Four Holy Beasts in Chinese Mythology, it is represented the South and the Summer Season. It is known as "Zhū Què" in Chinese. Nicknames: '''Rosaline (ロザライン) - Hermione's nickname, Rosaline is the name based on the Shakespearean play (Romeo and Juliet), it comes from "Rosalind" in the Old French "Hros" (Horse) and "Lind" (Tender). In the Latin, it's "Rosa Linda" meaning "Lovely Rose". Into Romeo and Juliet, Romeo fall in love with Rosaline at the beggining of the story, before to falling in love with Juliet. Shikigami of Summer (夏の式神 Natsu no Shikigami) - Hermione/Suzaku's title. Because she is the incarnation of fire and summer season as she is one of the Holy Beasts of Kyoto. Songs: Hermione's voice actor, Ohara Sayaka, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Chiba Saeko who voices Azmaria Hendric, Watanabe Akeno, who voices Jo Carpenter, Minagawa Junko who voices Ion Fortuna, and Fukuen Misato who voices Kurono Kurumu. Singles: * Vermilion Bird of the South * Noble Summer Duets: * Five Elements (Along with Chiba Saeko, Watanabe Akeno, Minagawa Junko and Fukuen Misato) * Sunshine Summer (Along with Mizusawa Fumie) * Charming Love (Along with Nishihara Kumiko) Trivia: * In the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! series although Hermione's birthday is unknown, it was mentioned that her birthday is September 19, revealed that her Zodiac sign is Virgo. Although in the original series of Romeo X Juliet, her birthday is unofficial or never confirmed. * Her name sharing with Hermione Granger from the Harry Potter saga. * She's the first to turned into as fairy as she was originaly a human, followed by her teammates, Seiryu, Kirin, Byakko, Genbu, Fujin, Raijin, Gyuki, Inaba and thus Yatagarasu. * As a Shikigami-Fairy, her appearance is based of the "Vermilion Bird of the South" in the Chinese mythology, her name Suzaku sharing with the same name in Japanese and she was incarnated by the Summer season. * Suzaku/Hermione is the first fairy/mascot to used fire. * She is the first to being a phoenix-like fairy. * In Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, Hermione's outfit is inspired on a female ninja (kunoichi). * Hermione acted more as a Tsundere towards Juliet relating her own feelings for Tybalt she trying to deny and blushed constantly when she admits. * Her Seiyuu, Ohara Sayaka, who voiced also Ezra Veil from Vandread, Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail, Yasuko Takasu from ToraDora and Amanogawa Stella from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Her voice is similar to Ezra Veil in her civilian form and as Suzaku, while her voice changes when she was Kuro Suzaku is similar with Erza Scarlet. * Hermione is often seen as the most hated character in the original series from "Romeo x Juliet". * Her personality is very drastically changed into the Pretty Cure Crossover series, she had more fiery and stubborn personality, but she remains spoiled and naive, but yet polite and sweet. * Into her dark form, Kuro (黒) meaning in Japanese from "Black". * Suzaku/Hermione was the very first to have a dark form with her voices changes. * Suzaku/Hermione is described as embodied the rebirth and healing as tears can heal the most serious injuries, and even her blood gives them immortality, which making her also the most powerful of the Shikigami-Fairies. * Suzaku is the second fairy to used ninjutsu after Pop from Smile Pretty Cure! * She is the first fairy to have both parents who are humans, but Candy and Pop have their mother, Royal Queen. * Her personality is similar of Regina from DokiDoki! Pretty Cure and Shirayuki Hime from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! * Hermione/Suzaku has similarities with Ash's Charizard from the Pokemon franchise, because both refuses to obey to their masters and being stubborn and lazy, but with time they become close and obey orders. * In the English dub, she shared her voice actor, Carrie Savage, with Astharoshe Asran from Trinity Blood, Rihoko "Riko" Amaha from Witchblade and Toola Kun Sakul from Origin: Spirits of the Past as these animes are producted by the studio Gonzo. * The alternate version of Hermione in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, is a Shikigami-Fairy and described as an immature and impulsive woman who is Juliet's familiar, she wore a purple kunoichi outfit, she suffered also from ailurophobia and acted more as a Tsundere, while her original version of "Romeo X Juliet" is a passive-aggressive and innocent woman who is fall in love with Romeo, she trying to kill Juliet by rivality love and acted as a Yandere. * Hermione is often seems to be a equivalent of "Count Paris" from Romeo and Juliet, but she is female and a Montague ally while Count Paris is a handsome man who wished to marry Juliet and being an Capulet ally. * The purple scarf that Hermione wore around her neck is actually a memento of Tybalt's deceased mother, this scarf represented her promise to protect Tybalt. This explains why Hermione always wandered with her purple scarf, even in the summer season. * Hermione had the similar case with Rikuo Nura from "Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan", both wanted to live as a normal human and trying to deny their youkai legacy due some similar incidents. But in moments of danger, they youkai natures awakens and transforms them into a fearsome youkai. * She is the first to praticed kendo. * As a mascot, she is the first to being the second main protagonist, the second is Bell Cranel/Arthur. * Hermione is the first to be afraid of cats and felines (Ailurophobia). * In the original version, Hermione uses always the Japanese pronouns that is very formal to addressed towards the people she respects like "watakushi" (わたくし) to herself and "watakushi-tachi" (わたくしたち) to herself and friends or in the third person, "ano kata" (あのかた) or "ano kata-tachi" (あのかたたち) towards the one (analogous to "he/she" or "this one"), and "kimi" (きみ) or "kimi-tachi" (きみたち) towards her dearest friends, but also with "anata" (あなた) and "anata-tachi" (あなたたち) towards the people she respects, "kare" (かれ) or "kare-tachi" (かれたち) towards the male ones, and "kanojo" (かのじょ) or "kanojo-tachi" (かのじょたち) towards the female ones. As Hermione hates rudeness when she talks, she refers people she dislikes or she distrusted in the third person by their names instead of "he" or "she", but can also used with "omae" (お前) and "omae-tachi" (お前たち) with several ones, also with people she does know or not (before or after knowing their name). * Hermione is kind of a third-person person due to her polite speeches while sometimes refers to herself. * Along with Juliet, Hermione is often seen as the most evolved character in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!. At the beginning she is very immature, naive and impulsive as she was a snobbish and spoiled brat. But as the story progresses after the incidents with Juliet caused by herself, Hermione becomes more serious and overprotective, she can become mature and calm in the most extreme cases. * When she became serious and calm, her voice is more mature when she talking. * Note she likes the Curry breads. * Hermione would have been a Himedere than a Tsundere because of her spoiled princess personality. * She is unable to endure rain and water as Suzaku, and as her civilian form, she very often falls ill because of the rain only, but had no problem diving into water. Polls: Attacks: What is your favorite Hermione De Borromeo/Suzaku's attack? Flaming Art: Crimson Flame Blazing Kunai Grapple Kunai Burning Shuriken Scarlet Makibishi Phoenix Bomb Poisoned Fire Needle Summer Avatar Firelight Camouflage Combined Flaming Art: Solar Bird Forbidden Ritual Art: Taizan Fukun Abillities: What is your favorite Hermione De Borromeo/Suzaku's abillity? Inner Flames Healing Tears Immortal Blood Phoenix Feather Burning Rebirth Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! characters Category:Main Characters Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Origins Category:Female Characters